As consumers have become increasingly dependent on electronic gadgets and gear, including mobile phones, laptops, tablets, e-readers, and the like, the need for accessible electrical power outlets has increased. Unfortunately, convenient and accessible power outlets are not always available where the consumer needs them, for example, at one's bedside, or near one's couch or reading chair.
And, while existing extension cords and power strips help address this need, they leave two key problems unsolved: convenience and tidiness. Specifically, plugging into extension cords or power strips often requires crawling on the floor to plug something in; and they also often look unsightly—a messy jumble of tangled wires.
As such, it would be desirable to provide power outlet extension systems and methods that solve these and other problems. Other advantages and features will become apparent upon reading the following disclosure.